The objective of this project is to locate and identify existing aviation and medical artifacts, related to flying health and safety, for inclusion in a manuscript of an annotated directory of these historic objects. Such material includes aviators' personal equipment (oxygen masks, protective clothing, helmets, goggles, etc); first aid, safety, escape and survival gear; and flight surgeons examining, testing, and research instruments and equipment. Searches for such collections by questionnaires and on-site inspections are limited to the United States and Canada, and the European countries (United Kingdom, France, West Germany and Italy) with military air forces in World War I. No such directory is known to exist.